Research shows individuals who invest in their own development generate significantly more revenue for their organization than ones who do not. However, distinguishing and ranking individuals based purely on resumes is very challenging. Accordingly, a need exists for a database and related interface system to normalize and score various attributes. With such a system, “job ready” applicants can be scored and indexed for review by employers and other users. Such a system provides organizations with a way to assess critical skill levels and other attributes with a quantitative assessment, score or rank and not just a resume.